Weaponized Tampa
$2,108,050 $1,585,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = |related = Tampa Duke O'Death Ruiner 2000 Drift Tampa Speedo Custom |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is driving a Weaponized Tampa. |makeyear = 1960s |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial textures) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- Ammo Projectile }} ---- Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = tampa3 |handlingname = TAMPA3 |textlabelname = TAMPA3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Weaponized Tampa is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car appears as an armed variant of the Tampa. Its stock colors are primarily worn to suit the vehicle's nature, and the car lacks an option for a secondary color. The stripe down the side of the original Tampa has been removed and cannot be added, and chrome fittings, such as the mirrors, door handles and windows pillars and borders are replaced with black counterparts. The Tampa's vinyl roof is also replaced with a solid roof. The 310GT badge on the side of the car remains, although is now slightly faded. Customization options allow the vehicle to be fitted with additional weapons, armor and Gunrunning liveries to suit the vehicle. Several of these customization options add extra headlights, mounted on the roof, grille and hood, but are non-functional. The vehicle can be said to take inspiration from the , a weaponized muscle car featured in the series. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Weaponized Tampa is one of the fastest weaponized vehicles, performing slightly better than its normal counterpart, thanks to its higher speed. Handling remains average compared to the standard model, but has better response on bumpy roads, curbs and uneven terrain due to the all-wheel drivetrain, at the cost of oversteer at medium speeds. Its increased weight means a slightly better ramming power against cars with similar or lower mass. ;Armor The armor upgrades adds armor plated panels and bullbars to the vehicle, although the occupants are still exposed to gunfire and the car can still explode with a single explosive. The car can, however, withstand another vehicle exploding directly next to it, possibly from being shot by the minigun turret. ;Weaponry The Weaponized Tampa makes up for its weak armor in having several weapons, all of them operated by the driver: *'Fixed Minigun': The stock option offers a forward-facing Minigun, which has the same offensive capabilities as any mounted minigun but limited to aim at the front, like most machine guns from various land vehicles. *'Dual Minigun': The vehicle can be upgraded with two swiveling miniguns, offering a 360 degree coverage and a limited elevation angle of -10 to ~20 degrees. The increased damage and fire rate makes this weapon extremely powerful, able to destroy unarmored vehicles in seconds, shredding players almost instantly, and the fact that they can be aimed makes them unmatched in bullet-based vehicle weaponry. *'Missiles': The missile launcher upgrade adds two missile launchers mounted in the grille and two in the lower bumper, which behave like those of the Ruiner 2000. The missiles have great damage and range, but limited ammo (20) and do not lock on to vehicles. The missiles are also launched slightly upwards, so targets that are far enough may not be able to be hit. It is, however, rather easy to accidentally fire a missile directly into the ground infront of the car after slamming the brakes, or while going uphill, and doing this will destroy the car instantly. Care must be taken to not commit a rather expensive suicide by point blanking oneself with a missile. *'Rear Mortar': the mortar upgrade adds two short-ranged mortar guns mounted on the trunk, possibly being an altered (twin barrels rather than the system's single barrel). They provide great damage against pursuing vehicles, but they also have limited capacity (also 20, 10 for each mortar). The mortars have a unique feature where the projectile's distance can vary depending on the length of the button press. Holding the button for two seconds lets the mortar reach its maximum distance of about 25 meters when stationary, about two cars away of the vehicle. Fire rate varies on how the player presses the firing button, allowing for either two rounds simultaneously with a slight recharge time of almost two seconds or firing at a constant rate to allow the launcher recharge at time. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines, which behave the same as any remote explosive and are operated by the driver. These mines are a bit stronger than their hand-held counterparts and are also limited to five active mines. Caution should be taken when using it, as it can potentially damage or destroy the vehicle. GTA Online Overview Weaponized Tampa= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Minigun/s= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = 1/2 Box magazine/s (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Missile Launchers= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 missile launchers 20 missile units |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Mortars= |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Weaponized Tampa can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. :?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-ArmedTampa.jpg.jpg|'Weaponized Tampas' with armor upgrades and optional weapons. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|Another Weaponized Tampa with hood-mounted flood lights. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa appearing alongside a Phantom Custom. Other vehicles seen are the Dune FAV, Half-track and APC. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-DualRemoteMinigunResearch.png|Researched dual remote minigun on the roof. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-FrontMissileLauncehersResearch.png|Researched front missile launchers on the front. WaeponizedTampa-GTAO-RearMortarResearch.png|Researched rear-firing mortar on the rear. Mobile Operation Center GTAO Gunrunning.jpg|A red Weaponized Tampa leaving an MOC in the offical artwork. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Weaponized Tampa on Warstock Cache & Carry. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Weaponized Tampa on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Weaponized Tampa on Rockstar Games Social Club. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Weaponized Tampa on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Mobile Operations *The Weaponized Tampa appears in the sixth Mobile Operations mission Mole Hunt, where the crew have to find a rogue agent by destroying signal jammers. Once the agent is located, it is seen that he retrieved one of these vehicles as his getaway car. ;Adversary Modes *Motor Wars *Occupy Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $2,108,050 or for $1,585,000 (after completing Mole Hunt as the leader). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Due to the unique free-aiming of the dual-miniguns, the hood and trunk of the vehicle will only open halfway to prevent any ballistic obstructions. **Furthermore, if the player has installed the rear mortars, the trunk will be invisible. *The default radio stations for the Weaponized Tampa are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Tampa - Regular version. *Drift Tampa - A wide-body sports variant of the standard Tampa. *Duke O'Death - Similar armored muscle car. *Ruiner 2000 - Another highly modified muscle car equipped with offensive weapons. *Speedo Custom - A modified variant of the Speedo which also has a driver-operated remote turret option. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online